Touch Me!
by Ghostring
Summary: Ruffy escucha una conversación acerca de sexo entre Nami y Robin y comienza a temer por sus 17. Zoro simplemente le ayuda a sentirse mejor.


**_O_ne Piece no me pertenece aunque Oda-sama y yo seguimos con las negociaciones nn**

Estuve toda la noche acostada en mi cama, con cólicos, un cuaderno y Matt (mi portaminas XD) escribiendo esto para entretenerme ya que la lluvia me impedía encender la PC. Es mi primer fanfic de One Piece y con mi pareja favorita Zoro me inspira! Espero lo disfruten, Enjoy! 

**Touch me!**

_Ruffy escucha una conversación acerca de sexo entre Nami y Robin_   
_y comienza a temer por sus 17. Zoro simplemente le ayuda a sentirse mejor._

Ruffy D'Monkey (boogiepoprock.com)   
7 de Junio, 2004 

Noche. Zoro caminó del baño a su camarote, bostezando ampliamente mientras que cruzaba por la cubierta del barco a paso normal. Echó una mirada alrededor y estaba por entrar por una puerta cuando la figura delgada de alguien recortada contra la luz de la luna le hizo detenerse. Alguien pequeño y somnoliento que llevaba un sombrero de paja en la cabeza. 

Zoro sonrió débilmente, y soltando el pomo de la puerta caminó hacia su capitán, que seguía sentado sobre la reja de la proa. Hacía tiempo que deseaba estar a solas con Ruffy pero no pensó que fuese a presentársele la oportunidad esa noche, así que sin pensarlo dos veces echó los brazos alrededor del torso del chico y atrajo la espalda de goma hacia su pecho en un abrazo apretado. 

Ruffy jadeó levemente al contacto. 

¿Desde cuándo estaba Zoro detrás de él? 

"Hola, Zoro.." saludó, alegre, sin hacer ningún ademán de querer romper el abrazo. 

Zoro lo miró, levemente consternado. 

"Buenas noches, Ruffy." 

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, simplemente observando el mar que iban dejando atrás con el suave balanceo del barco. 

"¿Qué haces aquí?" 

"Nada en particular." sonrió Ruffy, cerrando sus ojos. "Pensaba..." 

"¡Eso quiere decir que te sucede algo muy malo!" exclamó el espadachín, con una falsa preocupación en la cara, y Ruffy le golpeó suavemente en un brazo. 

Zoro rió entre dientes, acomodando tranquilamente su mentón sobre el hombro de su capitán. 

"Está haciendo frío, deberías ir a dormir." murmuró a su oído, sobreprotectoramente (n/r: existe esa palabra oou?). 

Ruffy no respondió, simplemente sonrió y lanzó una mirada divertida a su amigo. 

Sabía bien que Zoro solía preocuparse por él más que cualquier otro; había sido Ruffy quien lo había arriesgado todo por él, y Zoro, en agradecimiento, se había autonombrado su protector. 

Y no era que lo necesitara, pero siempre era agradable saber que le tendría a su lado cuando necesitase de su apoyo. 

"No puedo dormir." dijo por fin, y Zoro lo miró de reojo. "Tengo un pequeño problema.." 

"¿Y eso es..?" 

Soltando una risita nerviosa, Ruffy respiró profundamente y Zoro se tensó de hombros. Jamás había contemplado, dentro de sus funciones como protector, el hecho de dejar que Ruffy se preocupase. 

Y entonces finalmente él dijo: 

"¿Has tocado a alguien alguna vez?" 

El corazón de Zoro se detuvo en seco. 

¿Qué clase de pregunta..? Es decir.. ¡Era **Ruffy**! ¡Ruffy preguntaba a qué hora se servía la cena o si la luna era de queso; ¡¡No preguntaba cosas sobre...!!! 

"¿A.." tartamudeó. "..a qué te refieres con eso?" sentía cómo se ruborizaba poco a poco pero trató de ocultarlo enterrando su rostro en el cabello oscuro de su compañero. 

"Escuché a Nami diciendo a Robin que la primera vez que tocó a alguien tenía 15, y Robin le dijo que era muy vieja.. que ella lo hizo a los 13..." volvió su rostro hacia Zoro y sus ojos se encontraron de golpe. "¿Piensas que está mal si no he tocado a nadie todavía?" 

Silencio. Zoro rompió lenta y suavemente su abrazo y se recargó contra la reja, junto a él. 

¿¿Por qué demonios Ruffy tenía que preguntarle esas cosas a **él**? 

_'Usopp alardearía de ser todo un experto y Sanji se escandalizaría ante la mera mención del **no sexo a los 17**...'_ Esa era la respuesta, así que Ruffy había sido bastante sensato preguntándole a él; era solo que no se suponía que tuviese que preguntarle esa clase de cosas.. 

Carraspeando, negó con la cabeza. 

"No tiene nada de malo..." balbuceó, tratando de sonreír. 

"Pero tú ya has tocado a alguien, ¿No?" 

Zoro asintió lentamente, después de varios minutos de pensarlo. 

"Sin embargo eso no tiene nada que ver... Tú lo harás cuando te sientas preparado y nada te debe hacer sentir presión respecto a estas cosas.." 

Ruffy lo miraba, con sus grandes ojos blanqueando en la oscuridad. 

"'¿Y qué si yo me siento preparado?" 

Volvieron a guardar silencio. El viento marino pasaba silbando entre las velas y agitaba sus cabellos. 

Zoro miró fijamente a Ruffy, con el rostro enrojecido, y Ruffy lo miró a él, con una expresión de duda y seriedad mezcladas. 

"¿Lo estás..?" inquirió finalmente, con la voz temblando. 

"..yo... no lo sé..." mirando al frente, Ruffy ahogó una pequeña carcajada. "A veces siento que sí, pero la verdad es que tengo miedo... No hay nadie aquí que me brinde la suficiente confianza como para..." 

Suspiró. En cierta parte Ruffy tenía razón. 

"Nami seguramente me cobraría 1000 berries, Robin no haría nada que interrumpiese su lectura...- Usopp no me atrae y Sanji me da miedo... -Chopper.. Chopper es un alce." 

"¿Miedo?" el otro lo vio, extrañado, ignorando el comentario acerca del doctor. "¿Miedo por qué?" 

".. bueno... ¿No te has fijado en la forma en la que cambian sus ojos cuando ve a Nami? Eso es muy extraño..." 

Una gota de sudor escurrió por la nuca de Zoro. 

"..Ruffy... Tú puedes estirar tu cuerpo 20 veces su tamaño.. ¿Eso se te hace normal?" 

Ruffy rió. 

"Tal vez tienes razón." 

Y luego volvieron a callarse. 

Zoro podía escuchar el crujir de la madera bajo sus pies y el palpitar de su propio corazón.. 

_Ruffy ni siquiera le había tomado en cuenta..._

"No sé qué pienses..." murmuró el capitán, inclinando su cabeza. "¿Qué harías tú? ¿A quién tocarías?" 

El espadachín no respondió. Se pasó una mano por el cabello verde y respiró profundamente. Luego se quedó callado un rato más. 

"¿Ves cómo no se puede?" comenzó Ruffy, sonriendo. "Todos en este barco.." 

"A ti." dijo finalmente Zoro, interrumpiendo las palabras del chico de goma, quien cerró su boca de golpe y le miró fijamente. 

"¿Perdón..?" 

"Es cierto." repuso Zoro, frunciendo el cejo. "¿Qué hay de mí? ¿¿No te inspiro confianza tampoco?? Digo, yo no te cobraría ni te cambiaría por un libro... Mis ojos no se convierten en corazones y..." carraspeó, incómodo. "...no creo ser tan poco atractivo, ¿O si?" 

Ruffy sonrió, tímidamente, antes de decir entre risitas nerviosas: "No lo eres.." 

"¿Entonces cuál es el problema?" ahora Zoro también lo miraba fijamente a él. Tenía una ceja levantada y sus arracadas se agitaban con el viento. 

El chico de goma se encogió de hombros, viendo dentro de la penetrante mirada de su amigo y se frotó las mejillas con una mano, tratando de ocultar su rubor. 

"Ninguno, supongo... es sólo que... no creo que tú pudieses tener interés en tocar a alguien como.. yo.." 

El espadachín tragó saliva y frunció el seño. 

"¿Y por qué no me lo preguntas?" 

Mirándolo a los ojos, Ruffy pudo ver que hablaba en serio. Su corazón duplicó la marcha y su cerebro pareció sufrir un colapso nervioso. 

No podía ver nada que no fuese al muchacho frente a él. 

"...tú..." balbuceó, y sintió cómo su cuerpo entero temblaba. ".. ¿te gustaría..?" 

Y con una sonrisa abochornada, Zoro se inclinó hacia él y besó suavemente su frente. Ruffy cerró sus ojos casi al instante y jadeó. 

"Por supuesto que sí, mi capitán.." 

Después, torpemente, escurrió sus labios por el rostro ardiente de Ruffy y se sonrió, satisfecho, al comprobar que no era el único nervioso ahí. Poniendo su mano sobre el pecho de Ruffy, sintió cómo su corazón latía, y su propio corazón aceleró la marcha. 

Finalmente sus labios se encontraron, primero torpe e inexpertamente, porque pese a que Zoro había estado con alguien antes, el simple hecho de que Ruffy era Ruffy convertía en esto en una segunda primera vez. Después la presión aumentó. Los brazos del mayor apretaron la cintura del más joven, atrayéndole hacia sí bruscamente, mientras que éste empuñaba sus manos sobre la tela de su camisa. 

Comenzaron a jadear, todavía de pie en la cubierta del barco, y conforme el beso se volvía más apasionado sus cuerpos se estremecían cada vez más. Aprovechando los labios entreabiertos de Ruffy, el espadachín deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca de goma, penetrando cada vez más, hasta que el capitán soltó un gemido placentero al sentir aquella lengua húmeda acariciando su garganta. 

De repente Zoro le soltó, con un jadeo sofocado de ambas partes, y tomándolo por un brazo tiró de él hacia su habitación. Una vez ambos estuvieron dentro la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. 

Estaba oscuro, pero podía ver perfectamente a Ruffy sentado sobre su cama, respirando pesadamente y observando la decoración con curiosidad. 

La faja y la pañoleta negra descansaban sobre la mesita de noche y el metal de sus espadas desenfundadas brillaba con la poca luz lunar que se colaba dentro. 

Tras un momento más de mirarlo en silencio y tras percatarse de que Ruffy también lo veía, caminó hasta la cama y se arrodilló frente a él, en el piso, con sus manos apretando suavemente los hombros del otro. 

"Solamente quería preguntarte..." dijo, con la garganta seca. "..si realmente estás seguro de esto... Porque si no te sientes preparado o no deseas que sea yo quien.. bueno... tampoco vamos a apresurar las cosas.. y tal vez primero deberíamos..." 

Pero Ruffy sonrió, se inclinó hacia él y sujetando su mentón entre los dedos, besó rápidamente sus labios. 

"Si no estuviese seguro de esto ni siquiera estaría aquí." aseguró. 

Zoro tragó saliva. Sintió cómo se ruborizaba lentamente y, tras dedicar una sonrisa agradecida al muchacho de goma, sus manos se hicieron camino torpemente hacia los botones del chaleco rojo. 

Levantó el rostro en busca de la boca de su compañero y ambos volvieron a besarse, todavía respirando entrecortadamente y explorando con inexperta timidez la boca contraria. 

Respirando el débil aroma del cuerpo de Ruffy y acariciando sus hombros ahora desnudos con una mano, Zoro rompió el beso y enterró la nariz en su cuello. 

"Solo por curiosidad.." comenzó, moviendo sus labios contra la piel tostada. "¿A quien te hubiese gustado realmente tocar a ti..?" 

Ruffy soltó un débil gemido mientras levantaba la cabeza. 

"No sé.." admitió, sonriendo con los ojos apretados. "A Sanji, supongo.." 

Silencio. Zoro separó lentamente su rostro del cuerpo delgado y Ruffy se estremeció al sentir la respiración caliente sobre su piel. 

"Pensé que te daba miedo.." susurró, y abriendo los ojos, se encontró conque Ruffy sonreía todavía, sin mirarlo. 

"Tu también me asustas, Zoro.." 

El barco se tambaleó al chocar contra una ola y Ruffy se inclinó sobre el espadachín, quien lo envolvió de forma protectora entre sus brazos para evitar que cayera. 

"Me aterra esto que siento aquí adentro cuando estás cerca..." declaró el capitán, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas ardían, y se estremeció al percatarse de que, inconscientemente, se había aferrado al torso de su compañero. 

Se quedaron un rato así, simplemente abrazándose y escuchando sus respiraciones. 

Zoro no se movió mas que para poder apretarle más contra sí y Ruffy se acomodó entre sus brazos, volviendo a sentir esa opresión en el pecho que sentía cada vez que Zoro lo miraba. 

Afuera el sonido de pasos que caminaban hacia el baño quebró sutilmente el silencio, hasta que Zoro, acariciando con dos de sus dedos la espalda de Ruffy, dijo, con voz apagada: 

"..te entiendo..." 

"¿De verdad?" 

"Yo lo siento también.." su voz quedó reducida a un susurro que golpeó la nuca de Ruffy. "..todo el tiempo... Con el mero hecho de saber que estás ahí...", y besando suavemente la oreja de piel suave, añadió: "...porque yo _te amo, Ruffy_..." y nada más. 

Temblando una vez más, el más pequeño gimió débilmente y volvió a cerrar sus ojos. No sabía cómo decirlo, pero sonrió al darse cuenta de que jamás llegaría ser tan bueno con las palabras como Zoro... 

Lejos, en la habitación vacía del capitán, un reloj marcó la una. 

**[ e n d ]**


End file.
